


Intercâmbio

by Aislyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Foreign, Gen, Universidade, University, estrangeiro, exchange
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn
Summary: Estudar em outro país e sem a supervisão dos pais era tudo o que jovens da sua idade queriam, contudo, como ouviu a mãe de um amigo dizer um dia, ele não era todo mundo.Studying in another country and without parental supervision was all that young people his age wanted, however, as he heard the mother of a friend say one day, he was not everyone.





	1. Azemel

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita para o desafio de drabbles do Nyah/2020. O tema desse ano envolve Desventuras em série, ou seja, personagem sofrendo e passando por maus bocados.
> 
> O desafio envolve escrever uma drabble, história com capítulos de 100 palavras, com uma palavra obrigatória, onde não se pode mudar a grafia, mas pode usar o significado que achar melhor.
> 
> Os personagens aqui contidos são de minha autoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azemel: Indivíduo que conduz azêmolas ou bestas de carga.

A plaquinha com seu nome em romaji descansava esquecida sobre seu colo. Fazia pelo menos duas horas que estava no aeroporto, no aguardo de seu azemel. Seus pais o despacharam por volta do meio dia, com intenção que chegasse pela manhã, devido ao fuso horário, mas houve algum engano e, quando aterrissou, faltava muito para o sol nascer.

Nenhum aviso da mãe o preparou para o jet lag e agora sentia sua cabeça doer e seus olhos pesados. Cochilou sentado, sozinho naquelas poltronas desconfortáveis, acordando assustado quando algo que tinha em mãos caía ou quando alguém passava à sua frente.


	2. Tibieza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!
> 
> Tibieza, estado de fraqueza, de frouxidão, de debilidade. Falta de ânimo.

Quando Mikaru conseguiu contatar os pais, foi para descobrir que a pessoa que iria buscá-lo dispensou o trabalho. Duvidava muito que alguém tivesse sido contratado a princípio. Quem o pai conhecia no país?

Estavam castigando-o, pelo namoro com um rapaz e por contestar o que planejavam para si.

Foi acometido por uma tibieza ao ouvir o pai notificar que, devido àquele empecilho, precisaria se virar sozinho. Tinha internet no celular, sabia ler mapas, o que poderia dar errado?

Realmente, chegar na universidade não foi problema. Se identificar e perguntar sobre os dormitórios, um pouco. Descobrir que dividiria o quarto, certamente.


	3. Favônio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favônio: Vento favorável e promissor.

Só um cumprimento, era o suficiente para não ser descortês, mas o favônio soprava na direção oposta e trocou os idiomas. Notou tardiamente devido ao olhar analítico do qual foi vítima. Se corrigiu, mas a primeira impressão ficou.

Um visitante para seu colega surgiu enquanto desfazia as malas. Restringiu o cumprimento a um aceno, mas a conversa o incomodou ao ouvir ‘ _chinês_ ’ e ‘ _não entende nada_ ’.

‘ _Revide_ '! A voz de Takeo ecoou em sua cabeça. ‘ _Por isso é um alvo fácil, sentem cheiro de medo_ ’.

Mikaru encarou-os e pronunciou com sotaque carregado que era japonês e entendia muito bem, obrigado.


	4. Ominoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ominoso: que anuncia ou traz mau agouro, desventura, infelicidade; agourento.

O visitante gargalhou após sua afronta enquanto o colega de quarto fez uma careta. Sua ousadia poderia lhe render alguns hematomas, mas comemorou a pequena vitória.

Quando a dupla saía, o visitante convidou-o para almoçarem juntos qualquer dia, alertando-o para trancar o quarto, pois os veteranos pregavam peças.

Era a primeira vez que recebia aquele tipo de convite e não conseguiu ignorar que o gesto lhe pareceu ominoso.

Acatando a sugestão e munido de mapa e chave, Mikaru decidiu explorar. Precisava descobrir onde seriam as aulas, além das áreas comuns.

Quanto mais ocupasse a mente, menos pensaria em seus problemas.


End file.
